


Like a Cat

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, i'm back at it again with the trephy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Sypha notices that Trevor likes cats.He really likes cats.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Like a Cat

Trevor Belmont  _ really _ likes cats.

But this wasn’t something Trevor had told her. Like most things Sypha learned about him, it had been deduced through careful observation.

He had compared himself to cats on more than one occasion, mostly his reflexes and fighting skills. Whenever he saw a cat on their travels, he excitedly rummaged through their bags until he found some dried meat to toss its way, wishing it good luck on its endeavors as it ran off.

But the incident that cemented her suspicion was an incident that happened in a little fishing town. Of course, the cats there were numerous.

“Did you see the size of that tuna? I didn't know they got so big!” Sypha said as they walked through the square, looking around at the catches of day of display in the little shops.

“They’re decent, sure.” Trevor shrugs with his usual indifference, “Now, sea monsters, those fuckers are big. I’ve seen ones that could swallow ships in one gulp!”

The Speaker cocked a brow, “Oh, have you now?”

“... well, I saw them in books, but it still counts.” he argues. Sypha is not too interested in arguing it seems, as she runs right up to one of the stalls with curiosity shining in her eyes, “Excuse me sir, what type of fish is this?”

“A dogfish.” the old man behind the counter says, “They’re bottom feeders, but sometimes they get stuck in our nets and it's a waste to toss them back.”

“Can I touch it?” she asks, and does so once she receives a confused nod. She’s in the middle of admiring it’s smooth skin when suddenly she hears a scream and the distinct, awful sound of bone cracking behind her.

Sypha turns to find Trevor standing over a man, who holds his broken leg while screaming obscenities as others come to his aid. She quickly rushes over, pushing Trevor away from the injured man as she yells, “What the Hell is the matter with you!?”

The anger quickly leaves his face, replaced with a look of surprise, “He-”

“I don’t give a shit what he did Trevor Belmont, you always do this!” she snapped, “You always pick fights and you always ruin these trips to town for me! Don’t you have anything to say for yourself!?”

He stared at her with what could only be described as shame, saying nothing as he walked away dejectedly. She huffed, not in the mood to chase after him as she quickly helped the others carry the man to a local doctor.

She could always yell at Trevor when he came back to the inn later.

* * *

… except he didn’t come back.

The first half of the night she spent on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and glaring at the door as she waited for him to come through it. The second half was in bed, deciding she’d just give him the silent treatment when he came in.

But as the night dragged on and there was no sign of him returning, her anger began to fizzle down and was replaced by regret.

Though she doubted anything the man could say or do could warrant having his leg broken in three places, she realized the possibility that Trevor hadn’t been the one to start it. 

She started imagining him out at one of the taverns or in one of the alleys, alone. She wanted to search for him, but heading out as a woman alone in an unfamiliar town was not a good idea.

“Damn it…” she cursed herself as she began to cry, covering her face with her pillow.

* * *

The moment the sunlight began peeking through her window, she threw on her robes and headed out after a sleepless night.

She knew she had to sly about asking for her boyfriend’s whereabouts. Afterall, who would want to help the partner of the man who just broke their neighbors leg in three places?

So, she approached it a different way.

“I heard a man broke someone’s leg yesterday,” she said to a grocer, “Did you hear about it?”

“Hear about it? I visited Mr. Russel at his home yesterday, his leg was as broken as sure as the sky is blue.” the man replied.

“That’s awful,” she said as she pretended to be interested in his wares, “What started it?”

“Hell if I know,” he shrugs, “Russel said he just kicked away a cat eating his fish, next thing he knew the madman had him on the ground.”

And just like that, a piece of the puzzle fell into place.

“Alright, well you have a nice day!” Sypha quickly said, all but running away before the man had a chance to respond.

* * *

The alleys in the town were very twisted. It was obvious that there were several new buildings that had been built in any space they could find, with sudden dead ends and paths that went in circles.

  
  


Suddenly, two cats rushed by her feet, clearly having a destination in mind. Following her suspicions, she tailed the two cats, chasing them around every corner and twisting path.

At last, she heard his familiar laugh, “Hey hey hey! There’s enough for everyone, be nice. Oh, don’t look at me like that, you’re the one being a greedy bastard!”

Her heart leapt into her throat as she followed his voice down an alley, finding him sitting against a wall and surrounded by cats and kittens. Trevor looked up as the two cats made their way over. He gasped in surprise as he spotted the Sypha standing in the entrance to the passageway, and then put his head back down as if trying to avoid her line of sight.

“Hey…” she said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Hey.” he replied. They stood in silence for a moment, with only the meowing and purring from the cats breaking it. Then Trevor held out a piece of dried fish, “Wanna feed them?”

She smiled at the offer, walking over and sitting by his side as she took it from his hand. She began tearing small chunks off of the meat, tossing it to the cats who began to quickly paw at her robes for more.

They sit in silence for a time, unspoken words weighing heavy in the air like a blanket weaved from uneasiness.

They both blurted out “I just wanted to say-”, quickly stopping once they saw the other speaking.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “You go first.”

“No no, it’s okay. You go first.”

“Okay,” she began, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry for getting mad at you.”

“You’re sorry?” he said incredulously, “Sypha I’m the one who kicked a local’s ass.”

“And I put all the blame on you.” she admitted, pulling her knees to her chest, “I like to think of myself as the level-headed scholar, but not. I’m hot-headed and stubborn and all of the rest of those things.”

“I know,” Trevor says, “That’s why I left you to cool down for the night.”

She pursed her lips, “I was… I was so worried about you Trevor.”

He seems surprised by the sentiment, like he’s not sure what to say.

“I’m… not used to having someone worry about me.” he said after a moment, “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think that-”

“That’s okay, I don’t think either of us were really thinking.” she chuckled, “Anyways, I’m willing to hear your side of the story.”

“What story? The guy kicked a cat and I broke his leg, that’s that.”

She tilted her head, “Is it though?”

… damn Sypha and her insightfulness.

Trevor pursed his lips, humming in thought, “...Promise you won’t think it’s stupid?” he asks pitifully.

“Of course not,” she says, squeezing his hand, “I’d never make fun of you.”

He cocks a brow.

“Oh, well… I do,” she admits sheepishly, “But not if it’s something important like this.”

He nodded, looking back to the cats as he recalled, “When I was on the streets, it was early fall, I think? Right after the fire, so I guess September. I often stayed in the alleys so that no one could see me, and where there’s alleys there’s cats. So, eventually, my pathetic arse bribed them with food so that I could have some company. Like, I ended up stealing more food for them than for myself.”

“That was very nice of you.” she giggled, patting his arm.

He chuckled a bit, before continuing, “Anyways, there was this one cat who was an old nasty bastard tabby. I called him Kinks because his tail had been broken in so many places it looked more like a tree branch than a tail. I tried for weeks to let him get close enough to pet, but he’d always spit at me and take off with my hard-earned meat before I could lay a finger on him. Then one day…” he paused, his expression becoming pained, “He had been walking in the square and this guy just... he just started kicking and stomping this poor cat who did nothing but walk in his way, and I remember screaming and trying to push him off of my cat. I didn’t even care if anyone recognized me, I just wanted to stop hurting Kinks.”

Sypha’s eyes widened in horror at the retelling.

“I don’t know how, but I managed to pick him up and run back into the alleys with him. He was either too hurt to notice or too hurt to care, because he let me hold him until he passed away. And when I saw that man kick that cat…” he sighed, “I just remembered Kinks and I… fuck.”

“Trevor…” she says softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He jerks away from her touch, struggling to blink back tears, “Listen to me, I’m such a fucking pathetic whelp that I can’t get over a cat from God knows how long ago.”

“Trevor, that’s not-”

He scoffs, “You don’t deserve a piece of shit like me, Sypha. You don’t-”

“Trevor Christopher Belmont, you are not a piece of shit.” she chides, wrapping and arm around him, “You’re flawed, there’s things about yourself you need to fix, and you’ve been at some low points, but that doesn’t make you unloveable. If I thought for even a second you weren’t the right man for me, would I still be here?”

He chewed on his lip, “Nnnnno.”

“But I’m here, right? So that means something.” she assures, laying her head against his.

“I guess…” he concedes, “But still, I promise I won’t break anyone else’s leg over a cat.”

“What every girl wants to hear.” she rolls her eyes.

There’s a moment of silence, before they burst out laughing until their stomachs hurt and they nearly piss themselves.

* * *

Years later, when they began to rebuild the old Belmont estate, Sypha gifted him a feisty orange tabby.

He named her ‘Cat Sypha’.


End file.
